


Breddy Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Don't Judge Me, Fairy Tale Style, Gang Bang, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Please reading the warnings, Rimming, Underage Sex, Warning before chapters, Wax Play, oneshots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 一发完合集，从小甜饼到光速翻车都有。





	1. Blow it! and get rid of that wax.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not) Based on Eddy's instory on his birthday, where Brett said:"Blow it! and get rid of that wax."

蜡泪滴下去的时候Eddy差点心脏停跳。他确认过那是低温蜡烛，但这画面还是与他常识相悖。尽管如此，他的手还是很稳。蜡泪落在Brett白皙的胸口，在滑落的过程中就凝固，留下一道蜡痕，其下的皮肤微微泛红。那确实是……艺术。Eddy屏住呼吸，随意地移动蜡烛，研究它们留下各式各样的痕迹。他玩得太入神了，但Brett没有催促他，只是均匀地呼吸着，偶尔发出一声接近呻吟的叹息。蜡烛燃烧殆尽时他终于注意到Brett的勃起。

他让最后几滴蜡泪落在渗出前液的小孔。Brett长长地呼了口气，手臂的线条颤抖着。Eddy把烛台放在一边，回到Brett两腿之间跪好。Brett坐起来，他的头发乱成一个可笑的形状。Eddy近乎着迷地看着他。

“Blow it，”Brett说。他的声音微微发颤。“And get rid of that wax.”

Eddy照做。


	2. 赞助人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!Eddy/Soloist!Brett

手机震动起来。Brett设置了勿扰，只有连续拨打三次的电话才会显示。他叹了口气，拿起手机，是Eddy。Eddy算是个很省心的孩子，基本不会打扰他，Brett一时之间想不出有什么理由让他这么着急地联系自己。他接通电话：“Eddy？怎么了？”

“Brett！我拿到了学院奖学金！”Eddy几乎是在大喊。Brett被他的快乐感染，微笑起来：“恭喜！”

“我今晚能和你一起庆祝吗？”Eddy问道。Brett想也不想就同意了。“当然，直接过来吧。带上你的朋友。”

“我没有什么朋友。”Eddy说。“就我一个人。”

Brett也没什么朋友，所以他很能理解。“那我点外卖吧。你喜欢吃什么？”

“我可以做饭，”Eddy说，“我可以做饭吗？”

“你会做饭？好吧。”Brett有点吃惊。他多少觉得有点奇怪，但他知道Eddy不是很喜欢和陌生人打交道，所以不喜欢在外就餐。再说，Eddy是个很有天赋的孩子，Brett对他总是很宽容。不过，“但你得买菜。”

“那我下课就过来，”Eddy飞快地挂了电话。Brett把手机翻回去，继续练琴。

Eddy果然带了大包菜过来，Brett有些怀疑地跟着他进了他那崭新的厨房。Eddy看起来很是熟练地洗菜切肉，Brett看了一会儿，就回客厅去歇着了。他是真的不会做菜。

他把白天写的谱子过到一半的时候Eddy宣布菜做好了。Brett坐到餐桌旁，震惊得瞪大了眼睛。Eddy做了四菜一汤，看起来都挺正常。年轻人把筷子递给Brett：“尝尝看！”

Brett夹了一筷子土豆丝，味道挺正宗的。Eddy盛了碗饭给他，坐在他对面，看起来心满意足。

“你是怎么学会做饭的？”Brett好奇地问道。Eddy耸耸肩。“就那么学会的呗。”

这不算一个答案，但Brett没再问了。除了资助以外，他其实不怎么了解Eddy。年轻人经常会给他发些学业的进展，但也仅此而已。他其实很惊讶Eddy会想和他一起庆祝；但也许他真的没什么朋友吧。Brett没再想下去；他想起另一件事：“你已经成年了，对吧？”

Eddy的眼睛一亮。“是的！”他坐直了一点。

“那能喝酒了，”Brett说，“你喜欢红酒还是啤酒？”他起身朝酒柜走去，没看见Eddy有些失望的神色。

“红酒。”Eddy说。Brett拿了一瓶开过瓶的，然后洗了两个酒杯。“你喝过酒吗？”他难免有些担心。

“喝过的，”Eddy说。“我知道我的酒量。”

“那就好。”Brett举起酒杯，“恭喜你拿到奖学金，我知道你一定可以的。”

Eddy与他碰杯。“谢谢你，”他说，“如果不是你，也许我现在已经是个医学生了。”

Brett耸耸肩。“像你这样优秀的年轻人，谁都会伸出援手的。”

Eddy踯躅片刻，“现在一切都走上了正轨，”他慢慢地说，“我想我不需要你的资助了。”

Brett放下筷子。“你在做兼职吗？”

Eddy犹豫了一下，点点头。Brett呼了口气。“我们讨论过这个。你这是在透支未来，你现在的重心应该是学业。你不用觉得是我的负累，我已经说过了，资助你只是举手之劳。”

Eddy埋着头，刘海遮住了他的神情。Brett自觉有些过于严厉了，他软和下口吻：“你有远大前途，别担心这些事。”

“我不想欠你的，”Eddy突然说。Brett惊讶地望着他。像是洪水冲破闸门，年轻人又急又快地说道：“我不想从你手里拿钱，只能对你说谢谢；我不想你只有在打钱的时候才联系我，如果我不发消息你根本不会想起我。我不想在你心里永远是一个前途远大的孩子，一个值得培养的后辈！”

Brett眨眨眼，提前——或者说迟来地——感受到了有个叛逆期孩子的感觉。他呆呆地看着Eddy，年轻人涨红了脸，抓起酒杯一饮而尽。他扯了张纸巾擦擦嘴，终于抬起眼睛对上Brett的视线。

“对不起，”他说，“我不是有意要对你发火……”

“没关系，”Brett说，“我理解，我在你这么大的时候也很敏感……”

Eddy的脸色明显地沉了下去。“你也没有比我大多少。”

“我比你大了一轮，”Brett说。Eddy抱着手臂靠在椅背上，“那也没有很大。”

Brett叹了口气。他真不知道怎么跟叛逆期青少年沟通。“我说过会资助你到大学毕业，我说话算话。”他考虑要不要让Eddy辞职，但他觉得恐怕Eddy不会听从。他怀念着初见时乖顺的Eddy，拿起筷子。“吃饭吧，别浪费了这么好吃的菜。”

Eddy的表情开始阴转晴。“你喜欢吗？”

Brett点点头。Eddy拿起筷子，用力抿了抿嘴。“我可以多来看看你吗？”

Brett困惑地看了他一眼。“我多半时间在巡游，”他想了想，“你问下我吧，要是我在家的话就可以。”

Eddy垂着眼睛笑了一笑，又变回了那个好学生。


	3. 童话AU

每天晚上，刺猬出发去上小提琴课的路上，都会数星星。天空每天都不一样，星星也时常躲迷藏，他从来数不清楚。

如果有人陪我一起数，也许我们可以数清楚。刺猬想。河流左边是我的，右边是那个人的。数完以后，我们可以一起喝奶茶。

他一般会带着三个硬币。第一个硬币是买茶的，第二个给老师，第三个在回来以买饼干。如果我有一个朋友，他想，我可以不吃饼干。他会肚子饿的，但是为了把星星数清楚，他可以忍受肚子饿。他会买两杯奶茶，在人类的店里，爬上高高的柜台，然后说：我要两杯奶茶。

但是，小刺猬，你不吃饼干了吗？人会问。

不吃了。我今天把星星数清楚了，这可比饼干重要得多！

小刺猬幻想着，走进牛乳似的迷雾里。小提琴在他的背上沉甸甸的。我的刺一定被压弯了，他想。压平了，像一张小桌子……

他停下来，抽了抽鼻子。温柔的夜风里传来一种陌生的味道。他把鼻子埋到肩膀上。

他什么都没有听见，于是他站起来，轻轻地、快快地走开。他看见一个树洞，于是把小提琴放在旁边，爬上树，扒着边沿把头伸进去。树洞里黑乎乎的，他什么也没看见。小刺猬大叫了一声，听见他的声音层层叠叠地传回来。他开心地继续走下去。

他听见“呜——”的声音从身后传来，不由得加快了脚步。他很快就累了，伸手托了托背上的——

他的小提琴呢？

小刺猬在背上又摸了一摸。

他的小提琴不见了。

小刺猬在身边的草丛里摸索。是不是琴盒的带子断了？他往回走去，四处寻找。他又闻到了那种陌生的味道。小刺猬把自己蜷缩成一团，紧紧闭上眼睛。陌生的味道包围了它。有什么东西碰了碰他的爪子，滑落在地上。那个东西又碰了碰他，硬拱进他的胳膊下。小刺猬夹住它，等到周围恢复了平静，他才睁开眼睛。

是他的小提琴！

小刺猬高兴极了。他快乐地跑了起来。他看见了村庄的灯光，迷雾不知什么时候散去了。月牙儿升到了穹顶——他要迟到了！

小刺猬匆匆忙忙地跑着，什么都顾不上了。他跑过奶茶店门口，跑过老师门口的篱笆，从门缝里钻进去，爬上椅子。他抱着他的琴喘气，四处寻找老师。

老师还没有来，小刺猬放松下来——再一次地，他闻到了已经不再陌生的陌生的味道。小刺猬扭过身子，看见一只小小的猫头鹰。

“你好啊，”小猫头鹰说。他的挂在耳羽上的眼镜晃晃悠悠的，小刺猬忍不住跟着一起摇晃。“是你啊！”

“你跑得好快，”小猫头鹰说。他把他的小提琴夹在下巴底下，慢悠悠地调音。“树洞真好玩……幸好我会飞，不然我可追不上你。”

“是你啊！”小刺猬又说了一遍。小猫头鹰说：“我叫Brett——”

“我叫Eddy。”

“——下课以后一起走吗？我可以给你买奶茶。”

Eddy高兴地摸着他的硬币。“我可以给你买饼干。”

Brett睁大了本来就很大的眼睛。“说定了！”

“说定了！”

老师走进来，拍了拍手。他们开始上课了。


	4. Confession

“我总是看到幻觉，医生。”

“我们来谈谈。你最初产生幻觉是什么时候？”

病人推了推眼镜。“那一天并没有什么特别的。我只是在休息。”

 

> 我趴在草坪上，翻着乐谱。草坪上的浇灌器旋转着。我抬头，看见他看着我，拿手机拍我。
> 
> 我低下头去，继续读。

“这不算什么幻觉。”

“是的，我没说清楚。你看过洛丽塔吗？整个场景和洛丽塔的经典画面一模一样。我就是洛丽塔。”

“这真是奇怪的代入。”

“是的。我不明白这幻觉是哪里来的。”

“你的幻觉就这一次吗？”

“当然不是。我都说了总是。”

“好吧。谈谈你的感受。”

“我觉得这很正常。每个人都会有些不受控制的思绪，对吧？”

“显然你后来改变了看法。”

“因为幻觉太过火了。比如说，有一次，我们发生了一点摩擦——我们毕竟不是一个人——只是那天我格外固执。”

 

> 我看见他气势汹汹地朝我走来。他把我摁在谱架上（不是便携的那种），解开皮带。
> 
> 他抽打我的背，一共十次。“欢快的行板，到底哪个字母你不懂？”他问我。
> 
> 我觉得我的固执就是为了这个。我低头认错，并不觉得羞耻。

“医生，你在听吗？”

“……我在。”医生说。他拿起水杯喝了一口。“然后呢？”

“然后幻觉就结束了，他并没有这么做，因为他是一个理性的人。”

“它们困扰你吗？”

“不。完全不。也许有点奇怪。但是我挺喜欢的。它们挺有趣的。比如说，还有一次——”

“如果你不困扰的话，为什么要告诉我呢？”

“有一次，”病人加强了语气，“我在喝咖啡。我需要喝一大杯咖啡才能完全醒来。”

 

> 我看见他看着我，突然凑上来亲吻我。我没有睁开眼睛，只是放松地坐着。
> 
> 然后他蹲下来，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子。
> 
> “和我结婚好吗？”他问我。

“我已经知道你的问题所在了——”

“我还没说完，医生。把水杯放下吧，我们都知道它是空的。”

 

> 我震惊地放下咖啡。有好一阵子我无法说话。
> 
> “好的，”我说，我的声音很难听，但他仿佛听到月光一样笑了起来。我拥抱他。

“这不是我的幻觉！”

“这是我的幻觉，医生。这是我的。”

医生涨红了脸。病人把椅子拖近。“你想知道我现在看到的幻觉吗？”

 

> 他亲吻我。他还穿着他爸爸的白大褂，脸上还带着尴尬的红晕，但他亲吻我，激烈如同溺水的人抓住浮木。

 

 

> 而我并不比他冷静。

“我愿意，Eddy。”Brett说。“什么都可以。只要你想。”


	5. 逆年龄差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP/未成年/年龄操作

“……这样，就得到结果了。”Eddy看向Brett。男孩一只手撑着头，另一只手正在转笔，而他的视线垂落，看着作业本。Eddy的目光从他的脖颈的曲线拂过，落在沙发对面的墙上。“我讲清楚了吗？”他问。

“我不明白。”Brett说。

“哪里不明白？”Eddy耐心地问道——虽然他真的不知道自己还可以讲得怎样详细了。男孩抬起眼看他。

“我想和你上床，”Brett说，Eddy顿时被自己的口水呛到。“我在周六的下午到你家而不是去Rosa的派对，怎么可能是为了学数学的？”

Eddy张口结舌。“你……你才……你还没满……”

“你需要我发誓不起诉你吗？”Brett翻了个白眼。他把笔重重地拍在桌子上，站起来抓住Eddy的领子。“你想操我吗？”

Eddy的视线在他的嘴唇上打了个转。“不。”他艰难地说。“请你松手。”

Brett摇了摇头，用力地撞上Eddy的嘴唇。Eddy差点痛得泛出眼泪，他握住Brett的上臂，却不敢用力。

“你不知道……”

“我知道，”Brett说，“拜托，你不是第一个想上我的男人。”

“想和做是两码事。”Eddy坚持。尽管连他自己都听得出自己声音里的动摇。Brett面无表情地看着他。

“好吧，”Brett回身拿起笔，戳在Eddy脖子上。“不想死的话现在脱衣服。”

Eddy瞪着他。尽管情形荒谬，他还是有一点点想笑。“你可以更努力一点的，”他不很委婉地说。

Brett扔开笔。Eddy悄悄松了口气，但接着他就知道自己太过天真了，因为Brett的下一个动作是抱住他的脸猛啃。他的吻说不上技巧，但热情洋溢——Eddy打断了自己的思绪。他应该推开Brett。

像是知道他的想法一般，Brett咬了咬他的下唇，隔着布料抚摸Eddy。同样是简单粗暴说不上技巧的动作，但是是那双手在抚摸自己的事实就足以让Eddy沸腾。快感推翻了他的全部理智，他开始回应Brett的亲吻。

突如其来的失重感让Eddy眨了眨眼睛，Brett跨坐在他身上，露出了志得意满的笑容。“我就知道，”他说。

青少年！Eddy想把他的嘴堵上。他抵住Brett的胸口，停下他的动作。“我们去卧室吧，”他说，“我不想在沙发上做。”

Brett皱眉看着他，仿佛在评估他会不会逃跑。“好吧，”他说。“就算你跑掉了，我也会在你床上自慰的。”

Eddy再次被呛到。“你——”

“然后你就会一直被这件事困扰，”Brett说着站起来，扶了扶眼镜。他看了Eddy一眼，后者疲倦地叹了口气，站起来。

“如果我说等到你成年——”

“那时候我可能已经不喜欢你了，”Brett说。Eddy呼吸一窒。男孩走进他的卧室，已经开始脱衣服了。

“我还是觉得我们可以先约会，”Eddy站在门口说。Brett把裤子踢开，转过身来面对着他。“你觉得我们前几个月在做什么？”他讥诮地问。

喝奶茶，聊天，打游戏，看电影——Eddy恍然大悟。他被一个高中生泡了。

但这都是他自找的，他本来可以不予理睬，他有很多事可以做。可是每次Brett一发消息，他就会说：好的。

他还在用新的视角审视过去的暑假时，男孩已经脱光了。“你做好决定了吗？”他问。

好吧。Eddy走进房间，把门带上。他站在Brett身前，低头轻柔地亲吻他。他说不上经验丰富，但比Brett还是绰绰有余。他满意地看着男孩很快乱了呼吸，推开他，梗着脖子问：“我们要一直亲吻吗？”

“你想做什么呢？”Eddy问。他不太拿得准男孩的心思。Brett避开他的视线，脸变得更红了。

“……你可以直接做，”Eddy说。

Brett推了推他。“你先把衣服脱了。”

在Eddy剥光自己的同时，男孩爬上床，翘着脚坐着。他实在是太孩子气了，Eddy内心的罪恶感复苏了两秒钟，然后他看到那孩子的勃起。他坐到男孩的身边。“接下来呢？”

Brett有些惊异地看着他，显然不曾预料到Eddy会交出主动权。他迟疑地抚摸Eddy的肩膀，问道：“我想做什么都可以吗？”

“当然，毕竟我是被胁迫的，”Eddy开玩笑说。Brett还在犹豫，Eddy探身从床头柜拿了润滑油和安全套出来。“只要你说出来，我都会做。”

“给我口？”

“可以。”

“如果我想操你呢？”

Eddy挑眉。“可以。”

Brett的眼睛在他脸上搜寻着。“我没想过你在床上是……臣服者。”

Eddy简直要翻白眼了。他给男孩戴上安全套，推着他躺下。他握住Brett的脚踝分开他的腿，低头含住男孩的阴茎。男孩身上有一股淡淡的香气，他认出来那是他们家的沐浴乳的味道。他想象着Brett在出门之前精心地清洗自己，忍不住微笑起来。

Brett在他身下扭动着腰，仿佛难以忍受Eddy给予的刺激似的。Eddy用力压住男孩的髋，试验性地吞得更深。他成功地从男孩口中逼出一声呻吟。在这之后，Brett像是放弃了控制一般，格外积极地用声音回应他。他平时说话都会刻意压沉声线，但此刻他的声音称得上柔软多汁。在他高潮时，他颤抖的声线简直像只小羊在撒娇。一只粉红色的、漂亮的、此刻属于他的小羊。Eddy舔了舔嘴唇，把套子褪下扔到床下，爬到他身边抱着他。

“我的天啊，”Brett一缓过来就开始滔滔不绝，“那真是……Bravo。Bravo！”

Eddy亲吻他的嘴角。“我很高兴。”他哑着嗓子说。

“我弄疼你了吗？”Brett立刻问道，“我很抱歉。”

“这是正常的，”Eddy说。“现在你想做什么呢？”

Brett眨眨眼睛，终于意识到他射了意味着这一次他不可能上了Eddy。他往下瞥向Eddy的下身，然后飞快地抬起视线。“你可以操我？”他不太确定地问。

Eddy简直要笑出声来。“我们可以下次再尝试，”他把脸埋在Brett肩窝，深深地呼吸Brett身上的味道。“现在你的手就可以了。”

Brett明显放松了下来。“你确定吗？”他握住Eddy的下身，再次确认，“或者我也可以给你口。”

“下次再说吧。现在你的手就够了。”

“为什么？”Brett追问道。

“因为我想要有下一次，”Eddy实话实说，“谁知道你什么时候会移情别恋呢？我得找点理由绑住你。”

Brett脸红了。他避开Eddy的视线专注于手上的动作。他的角度不太方便，但他没说什么。Eddy只是看着他专注的神情都觉得无比满足。他放纵自己冲向快感的高峰，回过神来发现Brett正在好奇地舔着手指。

他一定是感觉到Eddy正在看他，立刻转过眼珠对上Eddy的视线。“有点苦，”他说，全然不顾这句话在Eddy的脑海里煽起怎样的风暴。然后他坐起来，问道：“所以下一次在什么时候？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然科普：口交也要戴套啊朋友们！套是为了阻隔细菌传染！


	6. 陈老师的生理知识大讲堂

“嘿Brett，你知道吗，女生一般13、4岁开始发育。”Eddy突然说道。

Brett擦着头发，困惑地看着他。“你在说什么？”

Eddy站起来，推着他回到浴室。他压着Brett的肩膀，让他看向镜子：“你开始发育了。”

“什么——我不是女孩，”Brett哭笑不得，“我是有点胖了，但是——”

“你看，”Eddy的手滑落下去，从他腋下穿过，托起他的胸，“体型变化了哦，不能再穿男生的衣服了。”

Brett窘迫地摇摇头。“好了好了，我知道了我会拿件大一码的——”

“你知道女孩子为什么要穿内衣吗？”Eddy趴在他肩头，扭头看他。“因为胸部是很敏感的地方，如果不穿的话，碰一碰就会这样——”他用指甲刮过Brett的乳头，那个小小的组织翘了起来，在白色的T恤上顶出显眼的突起，“像这样，被男人看到的话，就会被做很可怕的事情呢。”

他看着镜子中Brett的眼睛，食指和中指夹着Brett的乳头轻轻逗弄。Brett的脸已经红透了。他不停地摇头，但什么也说不出来。Eddy把他压在洗手台上，左手从T恤下伸进去。他用指甲掐住Brett的乳头，把它揉圆搓扁。

他的另一只用力揉着Brett柔软的胸。“不过不可以穿那种有钢圈的内衣故意挤乳沟喔，”他咬着Brett的耳朵说，“那样的话就是在邀请男人来乳交，你知道吗？就是用你的胸夹住阴茎，这样一直摩擦，然后……”他把手抽出来，摸了摸Brett的侧脸，“射在你脸上……”他把手指探进Brett的牙关中，“射到你嘴里。你不喜欢嘴里有东西是不是？所以，不要穿那种内衣。”

Brett颤抖着呼了一口气。“你怎么知道这么多？”他还含着Eddy的手指，因此吐字很不清晰。“因为你想要对我做那种事吗？”他用力咬了下口中的手指，等Eddy抽出手，他用他最轻柔的假声问道：“老师？”

Eddy的呼吸停滞了一瞬。“你是个很坏很坏的小女孩，Brettie，”他说着用力掐了一把Brett的乳头。“你是故意的，是不是？故意不穿内衣，故意穿小一码的衣服，你就是为了让人操你，是不是？”

Brett闭上眼睛，抬手挡住脸。“是的，”他仍然用假声说道。

“你这个坏女孩，”Eddy把他翻过来，抱上洗手台，“看着我，Brettie，告诉我，你还想要什么？”

“看在上帝的份上，”Brett喘着粗气说道，“就直接操我，Eddy。”他用双腿把Eddy锁住，飞快地脱掉他的裤子，“如果你干的好，我说不定会允许你吸我的胸呢。”

“你都湿了，”Eddy说。他的手指摸到Brett刚洗过澡还柔软的入口，“我都不需要润滑油就可以进来，你真是个小荡妇。”

“你自己也没有好到哪里去，”Brett回敬道，“如果你在三秒钟内还没有滚进来——啊——”

“贱货，”Eddy一边抽插一边问他，“告诉我，你想让我射在你里面呢？还是射在你的嘴里？”

“只要我爽了我才不在乎你怎么样，”Brett抓着Eddy的头发，“你这个变、态、恋、童、癖。”

Eddy低头咬住Brett的乳头。Brett痛得叫了出来，后面紧紧地绞住Eddy的欲望。“你还是闭嘴比较可爱，”他说着把拇指伸进Brett嘴里，握着他的下颚强迫他张开嘴。“但是看看你张着嘴的样子，多适合乘我的种子啊。你就是为我量身定做的性爱娃娃，对不对？”

Brett“哼”了一声，费力地摆动腰肢，他的勃起随之在空中跳动。Eddy拍掉Brett伸向阴茎的手：“不不不，你需要一点惩罚。你只能靠后面或者——”他拨弄了一下硬硬的乳尖，“这个。来让老师看一下你有多淫荡，好不好？”他松开钳制住Brett下颚的手。

“你真的是个变态，”Brett告诉他。他把T恤脱下来，扔进一旁的脏衣篓。“你得很卖力才行，”他告诉Eddy。

Eddy的回答是掐着他的腰撞得更深。这一下让Brett失去了平衡，他摔倒在镜子上，痛呼了一声。Eddy含住他的乳珠卖力地舔弄起来，听见Brett在他身下叫得一声比一声软，几乎要化成一滩水。Brett真的射出来的时候Eddy还没反应过来。

“操，”他迟了半拍才惊叹起来，“你真的——你真的是个荡妇。Brett，你的身体生来就是被操的。”

“操你，”Brett软绵绵地骂他，“昨天哭着求我的人是谁？”

Eddy耸耸肩，加快了挺动的速度。他很快喘息着趴在Brett身上，紧紧地抱着他防止自己滑下去。他贴在Brett的胸口上，这个角度实在太合适了，他含住Brett的乳头，只是含着。

“别，”Brett有气无力地拍了他一下。“太敏感了。”

“我觉得你可能是怀孕了，”Eddy一本正经地说，“我操了你这么久，你也该怀孕了吧？”

“天哪，”Brett呻吟道，“快停下你变态的想法。别再看Pornhub的动漫板了，我真受不了你。”

“但是你喜欢，”Eddy轻快地说。“而且你不是也看吗？”

Brett用力拍了他一下。“起开，我白洗澡了。”

“我还没洗澡，”Eddy抬头看他。“我们可以一起。”

Brett翻了个白眼。“行吧。”


	7. I just ran away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于Kickstarter直播的一段对话衍生的短文。  
> E：Where did you go？  
> B：I just ran away  
> E：Then why did you came back？  
> B：I just feel bad

事情到底是怎么发展成这样的？Eddy坐在沙发上想着。他并不是在思考，只是让那念头滑过思绪，然后看着它又回来。他的嘴唇上还带着淡淡的酒气，可是他身边的沙发已经失去了Brett的体温。Brett。Brett是这一切的起因。

他们只是在聊天。Brett带来了一扎啤酒，他们一罐一罐地分着喝。在全部的啤酒都被消化完毕以后，他们陷入了一阵愉快的沉默。Brett游离的视线对上他的，残留的笑意融化成更温柔的某种东西。Eddy喜欢这样的时刻。这样温柔的Brett只属于他一个人。他可能看得太入神了，因为他接着惊讶地发现Brett的睫毛很长。

然后他才注意到Brett的嘴唇是冰凉的，带着啤酒味儿。起初他尝起来和啤酒并无不同，但很快他们温暖了彼此，Eddy的舌头后知后觉地分辨出Brett的味道。那绝非甘美的澧泉，可Eddy无法停下索取。Brett是那么的柔软：他的嘴唇，他的吻，他的脸，他的腰。柔软的Brett在叹息了一声，睁开眼睛，凝固成冰。

Eddy茫然地看着Brett的眼睛。他还没有反应过来发生了什么，酒精和Brett让他晕乎乎的。Brett猛地推了他一把，掀开他站了起来。“What the hell？”Brett愤怒地质问。他不是在质问Eddy，但Eddy还是瑟缩。What the hell？他也想问。他也想大叫，但是Brett抢在他说话之前冲了出去，连他的外套都忘了拿。

门砰的一声摔上了。Eddy瘫坐在沙发上，静静地想着。他的大脑不知疲倦地追问同一个问题，但他的心已经累得甚至不再抽痛了。 去他妈的，他决定。这只是喝醉了酒的消遣。他大声说：Fuck！他把Brett的外套团成一团，想要扔出窗外，但他注意到Brett的钥匙和钱包都塞在里面。

他得把外套还给Brett，不然他哪里也去不了。可是他去哪里找Brett呢？Eddy躺在沙发上，攥着Brett的外套。那就让Brett见鬼去吧。让他自个儿在外面瞎转悠。这不是Eddy的错，是Brett先吻上来，是Brett夺门而出，是Brett。他疲倦地闭上眼睛。

Eddy惊醒了好几次。有两次他觉得Brett回来了，但睁开眼仍然是一个人。后面几次他只是醒来，盯着天花板看，然后又睡着。天亮时他终于接受了Brett不会回来的现实，沉沉睡去。他梦见被串起来挂在高处，所有人都看着他，议论纷纷。他觉得孤独又无力。

他终于从噩梦中挣脱出来时，首先看见的是Brett熟悉的眼镜。然后他才看见Brett疲惫的眼睛。他们默默地对视了一会儿，Eddy原本酝酿了一肚子的质问，此刻尽数化作一声叹息。

"Where did you go"他轻声问。

"I just ran away." Brett靠近了一点点。

"Then why did you came back？"

B沉默了片刻。"I just feel bad."他说。

I just feel bad. Eddy咀嚼着这句话。Brett垂着眼睛，好像知道自己说错了话一样。Eddy看着他，这个能滔滔不绝地胡扯的人，这个总是新奇地观察着周边一切的人，这个对真正的自己避而不谈的人。这个他爱的人，这个爱他的人。这个人，他用尽全力，只能说出I just feel bad.

Eddy既想哭又想笑。他觉得自己非常愚蠢，可是与此同时又忍不住心生欢喜。他摇了摇头，起身扑进Brett怀里。Brett放松下来，轻轻地拍着他的背。 I quit，他说，我不会再逃跑了。然后他顺畅地说下去：I love you Eddy.

Eddy什么都没有说，因为他正在哭。


	8. 一场关于婚礼的讨论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转🐑

Eddy醒来，看见Brett正在匆匆忙忙地套bra。他下意识地移开视线，但接着又重新看向Brett。从他们决定共用一个房间起（因为友情和性价比超越性别）到他搬出去的七年中，他一直学着和Brett的裸露以及自己的欲望做斗争，但现在他终于不用压抑这一切了。

他翻过身去，感受腰背愉快的酸痛。他抱住Brett的腰。“干嘛急着穿衣服？”他笑嘻嘻地问道。Brett不为所动地捡起T恤。Eddy劈手夺过衣服，抬头研究Brett的表情。她看起来并不高兴。“你还好吗？”Eddy关切地问。Brett躲开他的视线。“问题是你还好吗，”她说，“今天是你的婚礼。”

“什么婚礼？”Eddy困惑地问。Brett终于看向他了，但她的表情Eddy并不喜欢——考虑到Eddy差不多是喜欢Brett所有的一切，这可是很严重的情况了。他收敛了一下笑意。“Brett，我错过了什么吗？”

“你的婚礼，”Brett说，“就是让你和我出来过单身夜的那个婚礼，将会在下午两点举行。哥们，认真的吗？！连你的婚礼都要我提醒你？！”

Eddy缓缓睁大了眼睛。他开始反应过来了。“它取消了，在我出来找你之前，”他说，满意地看着Brett坚硬的外壳裂开，“等等，所以你以为我要结婚了，但还是和我上床了？”他沾沾自喜地追问道。Brett哼了一声。“在六个月的无性生活以后随便哪个男的想和我上床我都会同意的，”她说。

Eddy才浮现的笑意又消失了。他知道这是真的，Brett对性的态度比他随意许多。昨天他沉浸在快乐中无暇思考，但此刻现实如尖刺般缓慢地劈开他的心脏。“好吧，”他松开手，躺回床上。“但你知道我不是这种人。”他忍着痛楚说道。他不知道剖白有何意义，但无论如何他不想在他终于直面自己以后再隐藏这份情意了。

Brett迟疑了片刻，趴在他身边。“Eddy，我觉得我漏掉了什么。你能不能把你的想法完完整整地告诉我？”

“我还能怎么告诉你？”Eddy带着火气说道，“如果和你做爱的同时一遍遍地说我爱你都不能让你明白，我还能怎么说？”

Brett静静地说道：“你总是在说我爱你。做为朋友。做为兄弟。”

“并不是，”Eddy烦躁地揉了揉头发。他转过身去面对着Brett，但没碰她。“我可能——我以前没有——我想，我一直都是在说我爱你，爱人那种。”Brett看着他，Eddy又移开了视线，因为十几年来他已经习惯了隐藏自己，“但是我们也确实是朋友甚至家人，所以我没办法分清……直到昨天。我终于想明白了。”他想明白了从订婚开始就一直让他不安的并不是对婚姻生活的恐惧，那是他的潜意识在警告他人选错误。可能是有生以来第一次，他在没有Brett的情况下表现出了超强的行动力。

然后看看他得到了什么。Eddy努力地控制着自己过度发达的泪腺。

他惊讶于Brett落在他脸上的手掌。他没法不去想起昨晚这只手抓着他的头发命令他Faster，但他也没法忘记这只手的主人并不爱他，至少不是他希望的那一种。手指在他耳后挠了挠，但没有用力，所以Eddy就只是低着头。“我必须承认，”Brett说，“昨天晚上我会和任何想要的男人上床，因为我有六个月没有性生活了。”

Eddy瑟缩了一下，但那只手仍然在那里温暖着他。“六个月——自从我听到我最好的朋友订婚的消息，然后发现自己无法为他开心，然后发现我其实一直爱着他。做为爱人。所以。”Eddy不可置信地看向她，眨掉眼中的泪花。Brett脸上是他最喜欢的那种泛着羞怯的表情。“所以，我觉得衣服可以待会儿再穿，”她说。

稍后。

Eddy突然想道：“我还没取消婚礼场地，所以实际上，我们还是可以举办一场婚礼的。”

Brett呻吟了一声。“已经他妈的十一点了Eddy，而且我不觉得我现在能走路。”

Eddy偷笑了几声。“但我们还是可以努力一下的，”他不怎么诚心地劝说道，“浪费钱多不好啊。”Brett在他怀里安静下来。Eddy逐渐沉默。

“很有道理，”Brett说，与此同时Eddy脱口而出：“我只是说说！”Brett踢了他的小腿一脚。“起来，你个懒猪，”Brett利落地翻身坐起来，“我才不会浪费这么大一笔钱！”

“那是我的钱！”Eddy抗议道。Brett把裤子套上，捡起Eddy的衣服砸在他头上，大声斥责：“别傻了Eddy，你的钱就是我的钱。”

Eddy无言以对，只得开始穿衣。


	9. Et tu, Brute?（抹布🐑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang Bang/抹布🐑/PWP/Gang Bang  
> 梗源Funk-Z太太的脑洞 http://funk-z.lofter.com/post/1d5a50cf_12e7f53ed

那封邀请函——纸质的，甚至喷了香水——在一个寒冷的早上到来。那天早上Eddy一直不舒服，可能因为他们没有开暖气。Brett问他早餐喜欢吃哪种味道的罐头，然后宣布他会应邀。“但是，”Eddy迟了半拍反应过来，“你知道那是——”

“嘘，”Brett说，“实际上我们只有一种口味的了。”

所以他在这里，一间有他们住的那个狗窝两倍大的客房。他第四遍调音，视线扫过房间里忙碌的人员。地毯的绒毛没过他的鞋跟，两条长沙发相对而踞，桌椅散落在各个角落，食物和饮料一应俱全。一切都正常不过，只除了他的搭档Brett还没有回来。

工作人员终于退了下去，又带着几个西装革履走了进来。Eddy认出了几张熟悉的面孔，都是他从前仰望过的前辈。另外一些偶尔会出现在财经版块，但Eddy不看新闻。他想Brett应该能认得出来。

——Brett。他被工作人员带走也有半个小时了，为什么他还没回来？

他在工作人员的示意下开始了演奏，或者说，提供谈话的背景音乐。他离得不远，能清楚地听见他们聊天的内容。一切看来不过是正常的沙龙。他几乎要相信今晚会这么平滑地过去，直到主人宣布甜点时间开始。他终于看到了他一直记挂的Brett，后者披着一件黑色的裘衣，而不是他们来时穿的廉价燕尾服。他的苍白的脸埋在蓬松的黑发和颈边的皮草中，以及——在那皮毛中泛着金属光泽的是一个铃铛吗？

但更重要的是他是跪坐在银色的餐车上被推进来的。这其中的意味令Eddy想吐。他的小提琴发出一声惨叫。聚会开始以来第一次，有人看向他。

“继续拉啊，”那人说。

“专业一点，”另一个人说。他还笑了两声。Eddy的胃翻腾着，但他还是继续拉了下去。他知道会发生什么，Brett也知道，他们都是自愿的——Eddy告诉自己。

Brett茫然地眨着眼，扭过头来对上了Eddy的视线。Eddy知道他看不清房间里的一切，他是听见了自己的琴声。他对着Brett微笑了一下，看着Brett脸上同步浮现的笑容，心里稍微镇定了一点。佣人把餐车停在房间中央，固定住脚轮。佣人走到主人身边，递给他一样东西，躬身告退。

有片刻没有人说话。接着主人转向说话最少的那个人。“你先？”他摊开手掌，随意地问道。

那个人摊了摊手，好像这是什么苦差事一样。Eddy磨了磨后槽牙，看着他拿起那个小小的开关，摁了一下。Brett剧烈地颤动了一下，双手撑在餐车边缘。Eddy起初没有弄清其中的联系，但他很聪明。拿着开关的手拨弄了一下，Brett软下腰去，颤抖得更明显了。Eddy听见他含在嘴里紧紧咬住的呻吟，但随着那只手再次拨动，那呻吟流淌了一地，溢到Eddy的脚下，将他淹没。

这不应该——不应该是这样子的。这整个画面都太荒谬了。Eddy觉得他可能会哭出来，或者发起火来，但他什么都有做，仍然演奏着，观看着。Brett翻了个身，从餐车上滚落下来。铃铛响了一声，裘皮大衣滑落开来，露出他潮红的躯干。Eddy努力地想要把视线从朋友的勃起上撕开，但他可悲地失败了。

他几乎是立刻就注意到Brett的私处被刮干净了，阴茎根部的黑色皮革束缚环格外显眼。Brett的腰肢疯狂地扭动着，活像一条脱水的鱼。随着他的动作，透明的液体从他后穴中溢了出来，让他的大腿根部在灯光下泛出光泽。间或一瞥告诉Eddy从他后穴里探出来的是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，和裘皮一样是黑色的。 _所以主题是猫_ ，一个冷静的声音在Eddy意识深处沉思。 _看看那项圈……_

闭嘴。Eddy在心里大声呵斥。

 _他确实很像猫。_ 那个声音不为所动。 _你看，所有人都赞同。_

“过来这里，猫咪，”主人轻柔地说。Eddy刷地看向他。他第一时间看到的是主人裤裆前的凸起。Brett似乎没听见，主人笑了一下，转向拿着遥控器的那人。“你得让他喘口气，”他说。

那人耸耸肩，拨弄了一下开关。Brett肉眼可见地放松下来，他翻身趴在地上，小口的喘息着。“过来，猫咪，”主人再次说道。

Brett歪了歪头，好像在努力辨认周围的世界。他慢慢地撑起身来，出乎Eddy的意料，他并没有站起来，而是四肢着地爬了过去。裘衣落在地上，Eddy清楚地看见那条尾巴被夹在Brett红肿的后穴中，随着他臀部的扭动轻拂Brett的大腿后侧。清脆的铃声落了一地，停歇时Brett跪坐在主人面前，双手撑着地面，显然是为了不压到后面。主人像是在面对一只真正的猫咪一样，伸手挠了挠他的下巴。Eddy看不见Brett的表情，但能看见他顺从地扬起头。

他从没有见过这么温驯的Brett。他们到底对他做了什么？Eddy颤抖着想。 _你是想学会吗？_ 那个声音嘲弄地问道。Eddy无法回答。

主人很快结束了温情的假象。他抓住项圈，把Brett扯到自己的勃起前。Eddy看见Brett的头起伏了一下，他意识到Brett正在 **用牙齿** 拉开拉链。他几乎能看见Brett是用怎样认真的表情做这件事的。然后是内裤，然后是——

停下，别想了，就专心拉琴。 _但是你想要，不是吗？_ 不，我不是这样的。我不想这样羞辱Brett。 _你尽可以欺骗自己。但你的身体可不会说谎_ 。我没有——

“唔——”Brett又发出了一声喉音。他的腰颤抖起来，Eddy看见他又开始扭动腰胯。他岔开腿，将下身压向地毯，寻求哪怕一点点慰藉。主人怜爱地摸了摸他的头，“过来吧，”他对另一个人说道。

那是一个著名的演奏家。Eddy知道他从街头到殿堂的传奇故事，现在他开始怀疑这传奇背后有多少这样的沙龙。演奏家握着Brett的胯，把他摆成趴跪的姿势。他用两根手指夹住尾巴把它扯了出来。Eddy盯着连在根部上尺寸可观的假阳具，差点忘了呼吸。他本来以为是一个跳蛋， _就像你在前女友的床头柜里看到然后立刻幻想用在Brett身上的那个。_

我没有！Eddy无力地抗议。我想的是Brett是不是在别人身上用过。

 _所以你确实在想Brett_ ，那个声音轻笑了一声，再次神隐，留Eddy把怒火发泄在琴弦上。演奏家解开裤头，轻松地进入了Brett。他叹了口气。“我喜欢紧一点，”他抱怨地说着拍了拍Brett的臀瓣，“用力一点。”

Eddy想要杀了他。他不明白这些人为什么能够用讨论工具的口吻讨论Brett。他没法看见Brett了，但他能听见Brett断断续续的呻吟声。他过于丰富的想象力向他描述着Brett的模样：含着泪水的眼睛，蒙上一层薄汗的额角，被口水和前液弄得亮晶晶的嘴唇。他几乎快要爆炸了。他情愿现在经历一切的是他，也许那样他就不会想这些有的没的——

另一个人拽着项圈把Brett的头别了过来。Eddy终于能看到Brett的脸，后者脸上泛着柔和的红晕，一如他每次剧烈运动以后。 _你知道你以后没法和他一起慢跑了，对吧？_

Brett半阖着眼，口水和精液把他的下巴弄得一塌糊涂。男人没有耐心地直接把阴茎塞了进去，Brett发出了窒息的声音。演奏家一下一下地撞进Brett的身体，带动他一次一次地深深吞下男人地阴茎，Eddy几乎担心他会被呛死。节奏稳定的铃声掺杂在小提琴的乐声中，听起来几乎是艺术了。几乎。

主人漫不经心地抚摸着Brett的头发，不时在他的后颈轻轻地挠一挠。“他真漂亮，是不是？”他扭头问最先拿到遥控器的人，那人套弄着自己的勃起，漫不经心地点点头。“你想怎么要他？”主人追问道。

“在我膝上，”那人简短地说。

“当然啦，”主人扯了扯Brett的头发，“快一点，小猫咪。”

Eddy不知道Brett有没有听进去。演奏家射过以后回到自己的座位上，Brett的腰立刻垮了下去。他的臀瓣被染成了鲜艳的玫红色，和他因为太过用力地蜷缩起来而变得苍白的脚趾形成了鲜明的对比。正在操他的嘴的男人抽了出来。“转过去。”他命令。

Brett默默地转了个身，撑在手肘和膝盖上，这姿势让他翘起臀，简直像是在乞讨男人的阴茎。男人很快结束了他的宣泄，Brett趴在地上静静地喘息着。

“我觉得他值得一点奖励，”主人自言自语道。“过来，猫咪。”他招了招手。等Brett爬过去，他把他捞起来，放在他身边男人的膝盖上，这让Eddy能够看到Brett的正面。他的好友被别人的情欲浸透，但他自己的神情是那样的疲倦，仿佛随时可以睡过去似的。男人抓着Brett的腰，把他按在自己的阴茎上。这让Brett动了动眼皮。从他皱起的眉头，Eddy猜测他仍然不能适应被侵入的感觉。但他的勃起并未消退，沉甸甸地在空气中跳动。

主人遮蔽了Eddy的视线。他让开的时候，Eddy看到Brett胸前用黑色胶带固定了两个小小的跳蛋。主人摁动手中的小小开关，Brett几乎是立刻睁大了眼睛，往身后的男人怀里缩去。男人抽了他的屁股一巴掌：“动起来，小猫。”

Brett急促地抽气，伸手抓住椅子边缘。男人又抽了一记，Brett眨眨眼睛，左右晃动了一下。他伸直了腿踩在地板上，缓慢地起身，然后坐回去。他绷紧的大腿颤抖着，显然不能适应这别扭的姿势。Eddy头一次注意到Brett的腿如此细长匀直，那线条简直是古希腊雕塑才有的流畅优雅。

Brett全身都在颤抖，Eddy不知道这是因为后庭被侵入，还是因为乳头被蹂躏，又或者是因为他意识到Eddy在看着他——他们对视着。他知道Brett在看他，而不仅仅是把视线投向这个方向。这念头让他从心口疼了起来，一直疼到坚硬的阴茎。

男人终于对Brett可怜的手臂和大腿大发慈悲，掐着他的腰把他提起来。Brett跌坐在地上，铃声兀自回响。男人抓住项圈把Brett的脸扯到自己的阴茎的边，Brett停顿了片刻，顺从地张口吞了下去。

精液和润滑油从他的后穴流淌下来。主人突然笑了起来：“真是浪费，我们得把这个洞赌上。”Eddy小心地看向主人，后者正笑意盈盈地看着他。

他的大脑一片空白。主人对他勾勾手，他就放下小提琴，走了过去。“你的名字是？”主人问道。

“Eddy Chen，”他说。他的声音听起来冷静得像是——像是那个在他大脑深处沉寂了的邪恶声音。

“去吧，”主人朝着Brett偏偏头，“谢谢你的演奏。你会成功的。”

我和Brett，Eddy想要反驳。但他只是走过去，冷静地解开裤头。他的手落在Brett身上，后者有片刻完全的静止。

Eddy慢慢地捅了进去。Brett身体里温暖紧致，他已经被前面几个人完全准备好了，Eddy的推进没有收到任何阻力。Eddy埋进最深处，他的手轻柔地从臀部开始向上攀援，在Brett脊柱尽头的突起逗留，然后抓住项圈。他听见铃声。

在某刻男人从椅子上起来，换了个位置。Brett趴在椅子上，他的头仍然被迫扬着。清脆的铃声逐渐乱了节奏，Eddy意识到所有人都在看着他——他们。 _我也是甜品的一部分_ ，他意识到。 _但是，操。_ Brett收紧后穴绞住他的欲望，把他推过了那道边缘。他挣扎着解开Brett阴茎上的束缚，听见铃声乱成一片。他趴在Brett背上喘息。

“ **Brute** ，”Brett在他身下轻声说道。与此同时主人带头鼓起掌来：“Bravo！”他们欢呼道。

那被某种力量封存的愧疚忽然爆发了出来。Eddy把脸埋在Brett的颈窝里哭了出来。


	10. Sind Wir Freunde

一个普通的工作日。自由职业者的每一天都是一个普通的工作日。杂务和头脑风暴，练琴和拍摄视频，所有的一切搅和在一起，形成一股令人激动又疲惫的风暴。再一次地，Eddy从其中幸存下来，并且惊异于他的好运。他挨着Brett的肩膀走在路上，Brett的脚步在他的手臂上起伏。他们沉默地走着，直到Brett突兀地停下来。“是新口味的冰淇淋，”他说。

Eddy看向Brett面向的地方，一家便利店。他研究着新口味的海报的配色。樱花口味。樱花——这个词没能在他舌尖上激起任何味觉的幽灵。Brett拿着粉红的甜筒回到他身边。在Eddy看来，任何 **那种** 粉红色的东西都是完全不可食用的，但是Brett显然不这么觉得。他看起来比一分钟前快乐了一点点。Eddy嫉妒他能从食物中获得能量的能力。

Brett小心翼翼地、充满仪式感地咬掉冰淇淋的尖顶。他沉思着，品味着那可怕的颜色。他的喉结动了动，终于决定了这新品种的评级。他扭过头来：“还不错。你尝尝？”

不。也许。还是不了吧。“行吧。”Eddy说。

Brett倾了倾手，把冰淇淋送到Eddy嘴边。Eddy舔了一口。和它庸俗的颜色一样，它的味道也是庸俗的甜，夹杂了一丝矫揉造作的青草味。Eddy回味了片刻。“这是樱花的味道吗？”

Brett耸耸肩。他对甜筒发起猛烈的进攻，像是处理任何其他事物一样。在下一个路口，他把包装的残骸扔进垃圾筒，然后迅捷地把手插进Eddy的领口。Eddy怪叫起来，捉住他冰凉的手。他被冻得打了个激灵。“你的手为啥总是这么冷？”他问。

这并不是一个真正的问题，甚至不是一个新鲜的问题，因此Brett并无任何答复。他的手比Eddy的手小一圈，因此当Eddy双手合上的时候，Brett的手正正好填满所有的空隙。

Eddy突然看向Brett，后者抬了抬眉毛。

“你喂我吃东西。”

“看来是的。”

Eddy努力地组织了一会儿语言。“你以前都不让我碰你。”他当机的喉舌说道。

“那是多少年以前了？”Brett好笑地回答道。他的手指动了动，挠得Eddy指腹痒痒的。Eddy撒了手。“你以前还坚持留长头发呢。”Brett把手揣回兜里。

“你也一样！”Eddy立刻回嘴。他们吵闹地继续走了下去。

Eddy小心地把这件事记了下来。他从前没有注意过Brett的变化，现在他没法忽视了。他仍然记得在他们相识的最初几年，Brett对一切肢体接触都是排斥的。Eddy则正相反，他喜欢搂着，靠着，抱着，碰碰肩膀，摸摸头。当他发现Brett会触电一样跳开以后，出于羞愤和作弄的心态，他开始更加频繁地触碰Brett。他后来知道Brett小时候经常被亲戚抱来抱去，所以不喜欢别人不经允许地碰他。不过，那时Eddy已经被划到“还能怎么办只能忍了”这一栏里。就Eddy所知，这一栏还包括Brett的父母。

Brett的反应是怎样趋于平淡的，Eddy已经不记得了。但他记得让他放弃这种作弄的那个晚上。那时他刚刚成年，Brett终于点头同意带他去酒吧玩。倒不是说非得Brett带着他才能去，只是Brett毕竟比他大一岁，经验丰富。起初一切似乎进展良好，在某个时刻Brett脱离他身侧去了别处。Eddy孤单地坐着，不知怎的和一个姑娘聊了起来。她染了金发，化很浓的妆，胸很大。这是Eddy记得关于她的外貌的全部了。他给她讲那个关于钓鱼的笑话，把手搭在她肩上。她笑得厉害，但没有抖掉Eddy的手。等她稍微平静了一点，她问说，你男朋友不介意吗？

那是Eddy第一次被误认为Brett的男朋友，所以他没有经验地让尴尬统治了他。其后混乱的几分钟是Eddy情愿不去回想的。再之后，Brett就回来了。他准确地叫出了姑娘的名字，告诉她别来骚扰Eddy。他坐回Eddy身边，Eddy条件反射地想要碰碰他，但克制住了。Brett惊讶地看了他一眼。

“你还好吗？”他关切地问。

Eddy咕哝了几句什么。Brett把他拉起来，推着他离开酒吧。“我早就说你不会喜欢这里了，”他抱怨。

不知怎的，Eddy完全没有想过告诉Brett他们被误会成一对情侣的事。那很……尴尬。但是他也用不着说，因为这事很快就发生得过于频繁，以至于他们甚至开始主动去戏弄别人了。不到一年以后，Eddy面对同样的问题时，已经能够流畅地回答：“我们是开放性关系。”

“哦，我其实不反对三人行，”那个姑娘说。她的面目也没有多清晰。

Eddy扭头看了看跳舞的Brett。又看了看姑娘。他记得她是Brett会喜欢的类型，虽说Brett似乎对任何漂亮姑娘都一视同仁地喜欢。他试着想象了一下他们三个在一张床上。他有足够的关于Brett的素材，但把这些素材用起来，这还是头一次。他说不好让他觉得激动又恐惧的是什么，所以他只是笑笑。突然之间，他不想再和那个姑娘说话了。

他从舞池里把Brett拉了出来。Brett安静地跟着他离开，什么都没有问。Eddy一直握着Brett的手腕，注意到Brett的体温偏低，又或者是他手心冷汗涟涟。他们走到车站的时候，Brett反握住他的手，用力捏了捏。呼的一声，Eddy的心轻轻巧巧地落回原位了。

但是，那真的是第一次吗？在那之前，他们有没有握着手给对方鼓劲呢？Brett第一次主动拥抱他是什么时候呢？第一次靠在他肩膀上休息又是什么时候呢？甚至，Brett第一次喂他吃东西又是什么时候呢？他完全想不起来。而他越是历数，就越是鲜明地注意到，即使按照他的标准来说，他们的互动也过于亲昵了。所有那些耳畔的低语，把玩对方的手，没来由的轻抚——他忽然之间理解了所有那些误解，像是完成了一曲帕格尼尼，巨大的成就感和失落感同时炸开。好吧，他们就是这样的，Eddy只能接受。

他收住脚步，回头看了看Brett突袭他的路口：两个街道，这是他接受现实的时长。Brett花了多久呢？他把这个念头推开。“我突然想起来我还没道歉过，”他开口。Brett瞥了他一眼，等他进一步解释。“我们刚认识的时候，我总是故意惹恼你。”

“啊，”Brett说。

“我很抱歉。”Eddy肃穆地说。

“不必，”Brett已经转过身了，“要不是你坚持，我们不会在一起。”

Eddy松了口气。等等。“等等，”Eddy慢慢地说，“在一起？”

Brett侧身看他，抬了抬眉毛。

“但是我们没有——咳。我是说。你有过……我也有过女朋友。”

Brett顺畅地理解了他没说出口的话。“是你自己说的，开放性关系。”他竖起两根手指勾了勾以示强调。“所以。”

所以什么？Eddy觉得自己被拖入了更无序的混乱中。“但是——”

“你想要结束吗？”Brett问道。他看起来似乎并不怎么被困扰，无论是这段关系本身还是Eddy想要结束这种可能。他是在开玩笑吗？很有可能。Eddy研究着Brett的眼睛。

“我不明白，”他坦诚地说，“所以你是说，你爱我？”

“是的。”

“然后你并不想和我做爱？”

“我没说我不想。”

“你也能同时去爱别人，并且也接受我同时爱别人？”

Brett皱了皱鼻子。“性和爱是两码事。”他没有回应后半句。

Eddy换了口气。“我不明白。”

“哪部分不明白？”Brett不耐烦地问道。

“我以为我们只是朋友。”

Brett看了他一会儿。“我们可以只是朋友。”他说。他的语调暗示着某种空洞，让Eddy觉得也许Brett会就这么飞走也说不定。他冲动地拉住Brett的手，那双手又恢复了冰凉。

Brett看着他，等待着他。但是他该说什么呢？情感的暴风撕扯着他的思维。他甚至觉得生气起来，Brett怎么可以毫无预警地投下一个炸弹，然后期待他立刻做出反应？

Brett试图挣脱的时候Eddy立刻就察觉了。“我需要时间，”他说着加大了力度。Brett怀疑地看着他。“好的。”

Eddy想了想。“我爱你。”

“我知道，”Brett防备地说。

“我不想失去你，”Eddy继续说。Brett叹了口气。“你不会的。”

“但是如果你不喜欢约束怎么办呢？”Eddy问道。不是问Brett，而是问自己。“如果我们在性上不合拍怎么办？还有，如果我嫉妒了，我会更加生气。我会让你受伤——”

他住嘴了，因为Brett捧起他的手亲吻了一下。“你不会失去我的，”他说，“我保证。”

因为他保证，于是呼的一声，Eddy的心落地了。

“好，”他说，因为他一直在说，“我现在能亲你吗？”

Brett吻了他。


	11. Brett讨厌生病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随笔。OOC。

Brett讨厌生病。

生病是一件很无聊的事情。如果不生病的话，他可以练琴，剪视频，读书，或者打游戏。或者他可以出门去找好吃的，甚至可能还会去跑步。当然，如果不生病的话，他就会和Eddy以及他们的朋友一起去野餐。布里斯班没有樱花，但是初春有的是灿烂。一切都在复苏，一切都那么美。

但是他生病了。

只是普通的感冒而已，但足以让他浑身酸痛无力。昨晚吃饭的时候Eddy担心地看着他擤鼻子，督促他吃药。他没当回事，今天早上起来果然就发烧了。Eddy匆匆忙忙的赶来，带了食物和退烧药。他把Brett安置在沙发上的临时巢穴里，然后拍拍Brett的头出去玩去了。

Brett大声地叹气。他的嗓子又涩又痒。

他开始痛恨Eddy。当然，是他主动说Eddy不应该为了照顾他推掉聚会的，Eddy也确实推拒了两三次，直到Brett开始翻白眼。但是，话又说回来，Brett可是病人啊！他的脑子被感冒病毒和高烧搞得晕晕乎乎的，Eddy就应该无视他的话，坚定地留下来。也许这会儿他可以给Brett读点书，或者静静地呼吸。但是拥抱是不可以的，因为太烫了。Eddy的体温总是很高，Brett被他碰一碰都会烫得脸红心跳。

都是Eddy的错。

Brett伸手拿起水杯，愤愤地喝掉了最后一口水。

现在他弹尽粮绝了。他会在这个可恶的洞穴里干渴至死，如果他没有先死于无聊的话。他甚至没法集中精力去在脑海里练习。他闭上眼睛，试着睡过去，但鼻塞不让他好过。Brett又抽了一张纸巾。

等他好了他就跟着Eddy一起锻炼去。他并不是不锻炼，只是不那么规律。以前他没有在乎过身体，但是这两年他开始感觉到身体明显地变差了。Eddy则从瘦竹竿变成了稍微有点肉的竹竿，甚至开始高谈阔论BMI、体脂率。真胡扯！…但是生病着实无聊。等他好起来，他一定要恢复锻炼。

Brett换了个姿势，头立刻剧烈地抗议。他嘶嘶抽气，缓慢地蜷缩起来。他感到生理性泪水横淌下来，但他压根不在乎。

反正这里这有他一个人，饱受折磨，惨不忍睹。还说最好的朋友呢！Eddy根本不在乎他！这会儿他们得聊完天了吧？铺开毯子了吗？吃的是什么呢？Brett选的便当啊！

一群叛徒。

“什么叛徒？”Eddy问。

“你们全都是叛徒，”Brett说。他顿了顿，更大声地说：“Eddy是大骗子。”

然后他慢慢的转过头去，Eddy站在玄关脱鞋，好笑地看着他。

“你为啥在笑？”Brett质问他。

“我算是知道你为什么不让我留下来了，”Eddy过于欢快地告诉他。他拎着一大包东西走进厨房，塑料摩擦的声音让Brett瑟缩了一下。

“你还是在笑，”Brett无谓地抗议。从厨房里传出来拆封的声音。Eddy的声音很是柔和：“那我不笑了。我给你做鸡汤。”

鸡汤。Brett的大脑融化成了一锅鸡汤。他艰难地游到锅边，警告Eddy：“我不要加蘑菇。”

“我压根没买蘑菇，”Eddy说。“你能等我十五分钟吗？我把材料下锅了就来陪你。”

十五分钟很长的。Brett听着水流冲击在食材上，听见煤气灶点燃，菜刀咚咚咚地剁开骨头。房子活了起来，快乐地跳着舞。

“没必要，”他咕哝说。


	12. Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻车。

那天早上Eddy一直隐隐觉得不对劲，这种不对劲来自脚上缠着的额外一床被子，一只被踢到床底一只被踢到墙角的拖鞋，每晚睡前都会上锁的房门此刻只是虚掩——林林总总，但他完全没有细想。他的偷懒行径几乎是立刻就遭受了惩罚，就在他挠着肚皮打着哈欠推开厕所门的时候——他和Brett以及Brett的【哔——】面面相觑。

第一个反应过来的是已经醒了有一段时间的Brett。“关上他妈的门！”他压着声音咆哮。Eddy顺从地关上门，然后靠在门上和Brett继续面面相觑。

“你他妈——”Brett看起来气得随时会爆炸或者断气。“——你进来干嘛？！”

Eddy定了定神。他几乎是立刻进入了反击模式：“这是我家的厕所！”

“我在里面呢！”

“我看见了！”

Brett咆哮了一声。“你他妈到底在想什么？！”

Eddy什么都没想，可能这就是问题的关键：他没用脑子。他涨红了脸，输人不输阵地回以冷笑：“得了，我又不是没见过你的【哔——】”

Brett以手加额。“你可以直接说‘鸡巴’的，你知道吧。”

Eddy脸更红了。“【哔——】”他固执地重复。

Brett的肩膀可疑地抖了抖。然后他发出了可疑的笑声——好吧，现在没有什么可疑的了，他就是在笑Eddy。Eddy愤怒起来。“反正你那玩意儿也毫不令人印象深刻。”

Brett抬起头来，脸上还带着憋笑憋出来的红晕。“玩意儿，”他重复了一遍，“哥们，你的词汇库需要高中的洗礼。”

Eddy怒视他。“我的词汇库可以更新，”他一门心思想要激怒Brett，“但你——你可不会再发育了。”

他成功了，Brett的脸冰冻起来，这让他立刻愧疚起来。这会儿他的家教又浮上水面，让他想要道歉。他觑着Brett的神色，决定现在不是开口的好时机。他半心半意地期待Brett说两句刻薄话，好让他不那么愧疚。

但他发现他对Brett的了解实在是太浅了——或者他的脑子在这一番惊吓之后还是没顺利开机——Brett刷地站起来，踢开裤子，大步走到他身前。他带着那种“挡我者死”的气场扯下Eddy的裤子的时候Eddy唯一的反应是：“呃。”

“你也没有多么‘令人印象深刻’嘛，”他挑衅地盯着Eddy的眼睛，“小、弟、弟。”

这应该让Eddy生气的，他清楚地意识到Brett就是在挑他的痛脚踩，可是Eddy发现自己没法生气，不是在Brett的【哔——】和他自己的【哔——】靠得这么近的时候——

“Brett，”他小声说，你是不是——我是不是——我们是不是——不不不，说点狠话，快，想一想。“你想印象深刻一下吗？”

Brett眉心缓慢收束成一道刻痕。Eddy移开了视线。

“好？”Brett慢慢地说。他的手驱逐了Eddy身上最后一丝被窝里带出来的暖意，既刺骨又灼烫。Eddy抬起一只手咬住手掌，用力地闭上眼睛。Brett的手和他自己的完全不一样，不是形体上的不一样（尽管Brett的手确实小一点）；他比Eddy自己更用力一点，更快一点，更——更激烈。他的手指拂过Eddy的每一寸皮肤，找到最能让他颤栗的点，然后不断刺激。Eddy深深地咬进手掌中才没叫出声来。

Brett抬手在他睡衣上擦了两把，Eddy没有抗议。他靠在门板上喘息着，眼前金星四射。Brett说了句什么，他没听见。

“我不是这个意思，”他一恢复过来就说。Brett正在漱口，听到这话，他转过头来看向Eddy。“什么？”

“我不是说——要你——我是说——我可以——”Eddy摸了把脸。“如果你觉得——我可以——回报你？”

Brett的眉毛慢慢抬到发际。“好？”

“你想要？”Eddy确认了一句。

Brett挠了挠下颚。“不是说你非得——”他停下来，叹了口气。“是的。”

Eddy两步走到他身边。他把Brett的T恤下摆撩起来，轻柔地碰了碰Brett的腹部，Brett往后缩了一下。他完全转过身来，靠在洗手池上。Eddy还是第一次这么仔细地观察他的【哔——】，Brett几乎没什么体毛，白白净净的，看起来可爱无害。他抬了抬手，Brett接过去，提着下摆。

事到临头Eddy反而犹豫了起来。他看了一眼Brett，后者垂着头，眼镜在掉下来的边缘。Eddy忍不住推了推他的眼镜。Brett瞥了他一眼。“你还动不动手？”

他动手了，立刻。Brett在他手里的感觉非常奇妙。他运转过度的大脑挖掘出许许多多的联想，譬如这算不算信任的最高形式，或者Brett用在他身上的力道是Brett喜欢的呢还是Brett觉得他会喜欢的，又或者Brett为啥这么可爱——他小口吸气的样子让Eddy觉得内心有某个角落膨胀起来。Brett没有发出任何声音，但他的身体足够有表现力，任何看到他扭动颤栗的人都会立刻知道他正在被快感冲刷。这，从某种角度上，从任何角度上，都让Eddy大为印象深刻。

Brett在高潮时终于仰起头，长长地呼气。Eddy自然而然地凑上去想要亲吻他，因为——因为他想。Brett搡了他一把：“这很尴尬！”

“啥？！”Eddy困惑地瞪着他，“现在你才觉得尴尬？”

Brett翻了个白眼。他想要说点什么，但门被咚咚地拍响了。他们俩都吓了一跳，Eddy的姐姐叫道：“Eddy你给我快点出来！”

Brett惊恐地和Eddy对视了一眼，比了个手势示意他随便说点什么。Eddy无奈地敷衍道：“马上马上！”他们俩捡起裤子飞快地穿上，Brett贴在门上竖着耳朵听了一会儿，确认门外没人以后就溜了出去。

Brett一吃完早饭就走了，那之后Eddy迟迟没有找到机会和Brett单独聊聊。他几乎要放弃的时候，Brett再次在他家打游戏打到深夜，顺理成章地留了下来。他睡在床的外侧，Eddy锁了门回到床边时，小心翼翼地绕过Brett。Brett抓住他的小腿，把他绊倒了。

“嗷！”Eddy摔在Brett身上。他在挣扎中打到了Brett的脸，后者愤懑地踢了他一脚。他打闹起来，Eddy的姐姐从隔壁叫到：“安静点！”

他们安静下来。Brett把Eddy圈在怀里。“你觉得困扰吗？”他小声问。

Eddy立刻反应过来他说的是什么，但他装作没有。“什么？”他问。

“那天早上，”Brett贴着他的额角说。“我们互相撸。”

“没有。”Eddy小声说。他扯了扯Brett发烫的手臂：“放开我。”

“你不跟我说话了，”Brett听起来有点委屈，“明明是你先提出来的！”

“是的是的，”Eddy焦急地尝试解开Brett的手臂，“我没有，我不是，我——”

“噢，”Brett突然镇定了下来，“所以是因为这个？”他的大腿压在Eddy的勃起上，Eddy放弃了挣扎，闭上眼睛。“差不多吧，”他含混地说。

“你想要再来一次？”Brett继续问道。Eddy睁一只眼睛，在黑暗中他看不清Brett的神色，但是Brett压着他的重量没有丝毫动摇。他咽了口唾沫。“也许更多次？”

Brett沉默了一会儿。“为什么？”

为什么？为什么要有为什么？Eddy茫然地瞪着黑暗。“因为我们是朋友？”他开始胡扯，“朋友就应该互帮互助？”

Brett开始颤抖起来。他终于松开Eddy，翻过身去继续颤抖。Eddy爬到自己那半边床，愤懑地踢了Brett一脚。他听见Brett小小地惨叫了一声。Brett的热量又回到他身边：“你慌张的时候真的好搞笑，”他说。在Eddy因为受伤而反驳之前，他的手爬到Eddy的肚子上。“你现在想要吗？”

“……想。”Eddy选择了诚实。

“那你得安静点，”Brett的呼吸洒在他脖子上。他的手往下摸去，效率一流地解决了Eddy的欲望，完事之后他抽了张纸巾擦手，转过来时差点压着Eddy。

Eddy依样画葫芦把他圈在怀里。他并不想说话，只想搂着Brett，皮肤贴着他的皮肤。Brett挣扎了一下。“太热了，”他说。

“不。”Eddy从鼻子里挤出一个音。Brett又推他：“撒手。”

Eddy更加用力地抱紧他。Brett叹了口气，嘀咕了一声“女孩”，没再抵抗了。他的头发蹭得Eddy的下巴痒痒，Eddy换了个姿势，把脸埋在Brett背上。

“你会背痛的，”Brett警告他。Eddy顺着他的胸膛摸到他的嘴，给他捂上了。他就着Brett的心跳睡过去。

 


	13. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal Sex/Rimming/Fingering

在最初几个月里他们满足于互相抚慰，然后某天早上，Eddy突然提出，他们可以尝试一点新的东西。Brett表现得非常焦虑，甚至开始转移话题。由于Brett的转移话题总是指向工作，而Eddy坚定地拒绝在床上办公，于是他只好闭嘴并且把Brett也闭嘴。

在那之后的两周里他忙着和乐团排练，没怎么见到Brett。在演出之后他发消息邀Brett一起庆祝，Brett回复说他宁愿在家里待着。Eddy茫然地盯着手机，怀疑自己被黑魔法变成了Brett。他检查了以下自己的手确实还是轻松十度，于是回复说他马上回去。

他一开门就看见Brett扑过来，热情地亲吻他。他一头雾水但十分开心地任由Brett推着他走进卧室，跌倒在床上。他终于注意到Brett穿着浴袍，皮肤湿漉漉的。他极有效率地（在Eddy的倾情配合下）剥光了Eddy的衣服，然后骑在Eddy身上以破釜沉舟的口吻宣布说他决定尝试一点新东西，Eddy从激动的脑子里榨出一丁点理智：“什么新东西？”

Brett的回答是从床头柜拿出套子给Eddy戴上。如果说在这时Eddy还有什么迷惑的话，等到Brett一只手摁在他胸口把自己撑起来、另一只手绕到身后扶住Eddy的勃起，Eddy已经被过大的刺激冲昏头脑无法思考。他乖乖地等着，看着Brett因为集中精力而下意识地嘟嘴，好半天都只是沉溺于眼前的景象。

直到船只入港Eddy才想起来——“你自己做了扩张吗？”他问。Brett仿佛被他的突然出声惊到，抬眼看他。他的眼睛也湿漉漉的。“呣。”他发出一个可爱的鼻音。Eddy觉得自己的心脏变成了一颗棉花糖，无限的甜味膨胀起来。他伸手勾着Brett的脖子把他拖近，热情地亲吻他。Brett不安份地扭动着腰，Eddy打断了吻，贴着Brett的额头叹息。“我爱你。”他轻轻说。

“我知道。”Brett的声音沉沉的。他刻意地收紧后庭，Eddy闭上眼睛呻吟起来。他不用看都知道Brett脸上小小的笑意，是那种——在做自己喜欢的事（或人）并且心知自己做得很好的笑容。他让Brett主宰节奏，快乐和快感一道冲刷过他全身，让他只能微笑。

Eddy完全瘫软以后，Brett从他身上下来，把安全套打了个结扔向垃圾桶的方向。Eddy弹起来把他圈在怀里，重新倒回床上。他把脸埋在Brett的胸口，深深地吸入Brett身上混合着汗水和沐浴乳的味道。他向下逡巡，用牙齿解开浴袍的带子，然后亲吻Brett的下腹。Brett半勃的阴茎贴在他的脸上，Eddy知道他在期待什么，但他就不。他捞起Brett的腿继续向下，在他大腿根部轻轻咬了一口。Brett红肿的穴口坦露在他眼前，他闻到润滑油甜腻腻的味道。他舔了一下，Brett跳了起来。

“你疯了吗？！”Brett差点破音了。Eddy抬头看着缩到床头的Brett。“你清理干净了，对吧？”他笃定地问。

Brett刷的一下变成了粉红色。“你又不知道。”他说。

“我知道。”Eddy自得地一笑。他扑过去，摁住Brett的腰。“别踢到我的脸了！”他警告道。

“这说不定是个好主意，”Brett恶狠狠地说。但他还是放松下来。Eddy把枕头扯过来垫在Brett腰下，用一连串的亲吻安抚Brett。他很轻易地舔进松软的小洞里，Brett在他舌尖下颤抖着，融化成一滩黏腻的呻吟。Eddy花了点时间随意探索，遗憾地发现舌头够不到更深的位置。他爬起来搂着浅粉色的Brett，手指在Brett身体深处摸索。Brett把脸埋在他肩上，摆动着腰肢在他小腹上磨蹭，前液把他们俩的肚子弄得一塌糊涂。

Eddy有一下没一下地亲吻他的发旋，靠Brett颤抖的幅度猜测他的方向是否正确。他伸出另一只手握住Brett的勃起，缓慢地抚摸他。在某个时刻Brett忽然扬起头凶狠地咬他下巴，Eddy痛呼一声，下意识地加大了力道。

“快点结束！”Brett撑起上身，抓着Eddy的头发气喘吁吁地命令他。Eddy怀疑地眯起眼睛，手指碾过刚刚经过的地方。Brett颤抖了一下，立刻克制住了。

Eddy确实很快地结束了，结束时Brett完完全全地向他敞开，连神情都是动人的脆弱。他轻柔地亲吻Brett的眼尾，他的鬓角，耳轮。他把Brett搂到怀里，Brett就流进他身体的每一个缝隙，将他填满，将他淹没。他呼吸了一口Brett，闭上眼睛。


	14. PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett/OFC具体描写, Eddy/Brett具体描写, Angry Sex, Eddy恋爱提及。

Eddy推开房间的门，第一眼就看见夜灯柔和地光芒。他一边脱鞋一边迷惑地思索Brett是怎么了，等他把外套都脱了才听见女孩的呻吟。他反应过来，刹那间仿佛回到了大学时代。那时他和Brett分享一间卧室，大部分时候他们相处良好，偶尔他会推门发现打不开，接着就听见门内的旖旎。那时他可以去Vivian的房间暂避，但现在他们在异国他乡，他能去哪儿？

在突如其来的怒火让Eddy直接走进去之前，他看见落地窗上的倒影。Brett的侧面是他极熟悉的，也许这就是他第一眼看见的是Brett的原因吧。Brett仰躺着，一个金发女孩骑在他身上，但Brett放在她腰上的手说明他才是主导者。为了证明这个猜想Eddy又观察了一会儿，Brett的动作并不温柔，他操纵着女孩儿起伏的频率，同时步伐稳定地顶起腰胯。这让他想起Brett在很长一段时间内是他们两个中体力更好的那个人。力气更大，耐力更好。他靠在墙上，纯粹以欣赏运动的眼光看着窗户中的倒影。

这一场运动显然已经接近尾声。女孩儿完全是放弃了对自己身体的控制，她的声音一浪一浪地迎面扑来。而神奇的是——或说，诡异的是——在那之下，他认出了Brett接近高潮的呼吸声。Eddy皱眉。是的，他确实认出来了，这仍然是大学那段时光的遗留。他能听得出Brett的呼吸变得粗浊，他会咬住下唇，但仍然有几个鼻音不受控制地泄露，然后，在某一刻，他长长地吐气——

就像这样。

Brett把女孩儿抱起来，搂在怀里。Eddy敢打赌在他回来之前女孩儿就已经高潮过一轮了，因为Brett总是让他的床伴先高潮。落地窗里的两条人影颤动着，逐渐稳定下来合为一体。然后，Brett说：“你该走了。”

“我走不动，”女孩儿说。她的声音有些嘶哑。

“Eddy要回来了，”Brett温柔地、但是不容质疑地说道。影子重新分开，Eddy忽然惊醒，躲进身边的盥洗室。

他听见女孩儿抱怨着穿衣服的声音。她说：“你不能让他再等等吗？叫他多买点东西什么的。”他说：“你的鞋在这儿。”

停顿。

“谢谢你，”她说。亲吻的声音。高跟鞋清脆地敲打着地面。Eddy的心提了起来，但幸好那声音经过盥洗室时并未停留。关门的声音。

Eddy松了口气。他又等了一会儿，拉开门，望进Brett黑黢黢的眼睛。

“……呃，嗨？”Eddy小声说。

“出来，”Brett命令道。他率先走向床铺，Eddy的视线在他的臀瓣上停顿了片刻，飞快地跳到他背上。不太对称的左右三道放射状划痕像是一对恶魔的小翅膀。Brett转过身来，坐在他杂乱的床上。他面无表情地看着Eddy，仿佛在期待Eddy说点什么。Eddy想了想。“你什么时候发现我的？”

“你一进门，”Brett说。“然后我看到你了。在窗户上。”

Eddy仿佛掉进了热油锅里，他全身上下都在发烫。他看到他了。在和别人做爱的时候。看着他。“你怎么……”他咳了一声，强自镇定。“好吧，你带女孩儿来我们共同的房间，扯平了。”

Brett略略皱着眉头，研究着他。Eddy从余光里看见他扬着脸，夜灯给他的侧脸打上柔和的阴影，他的嘴唇以及整个下巴都亮晶晶的。那是——他忽然被认知击中——那女孩的液体。他更深地埋下头去，绝望地看着自己的裤裆。他真的不该穿这么紧的裤子。

他看见——或说感到Brett的迫近。他稍稍抬起头，Brett脸上带着极罕见的不确定。

他吻了Eddy。

他的鼻尖下是廉价润滑油的味道和性爱的气味。他不确定他给了什么回应，但Brett的舌头确确实实在他嘴里搅动着。说搅动可能低估了Brett的吻技，但是Eddy的大脑里只有这么点内存了。他抬起手，却只是尴尬地停在空中。

“我看见你的表情……”Brett贴着他的嘴唇轻声说道，他的赤裸的胸膛隔着Eddy的T恤贴在Eddy的胸口，“我看到你想要。”他望进Eddy的眼睛，于是Eddy看到了那副表情：在一头扎进冰冷的水之前、在权衡过利弊之后。

下定决心的表情。

“操我。”他说。

不。不！我不想。我不应该。我的心已有所属，我理当毫无反应。我爱你但不是以这种方式，我——

Eddy发现他正掐着Brett的腰亲吻他。他把他压在床上，他们几乎是在扭打而不是在亲吻，Brett用力地抓着他的手臂，而他几乎把Brett的脖子折断。激烈的动作带出了先前积存的怒气，一个声音在他耳边低语：是的，就是这样！

是的，我并不是在做爱，我是在发泄。我并不是因为爱才这么做的，我是因为怨怼，愤懑，挫败。我是因为Brett实在太过分。

他把裤沿扯到必须的部分，伸手去够床头柜。润滑油就摆在柜子上，甚至没有盖上盖子。他把剩下的一口气倒在Brett臀缝间，笨拙地把第一个指节摁进Brett的入口。他推开Brett的腿，好让自己能有更大的操作空间。Brett的甬道紧紧地裹着他的手指，不情愿地为他让出空间来。

Brett的手落在他嘴唇上，让他吃了一惊。他张口欲言，才察觉到嘴唇上的钝痛。Brett的手指抚摸着他的嘴唇。“慢慢来，”他说。

他咬住他的手指。他含住它，用舌头描绘他的形状。他看见Brett半阖着眼，轻轻叹气。他吮吸口中的手指，品尝到女孩儿的味道。他可以想象在他回来前发生了什么，所有的碎片，所有的——

Brett忽然用力抓住他的下颚。他把Eddy拖近，与他对视。他看起来有点儿困惑。那困惑转瞬即逝，Brett抽出手拍了拍Eddy的脸。“好好干活，”他轻佻地说。Eddy看着他。情绪，无名的情绪堆叠在他胸口。他低头去啃咬Brett的嘴唇，带得Brett的腿折到胸口。他猜测那是很疼的，但Brett一声不吭。Eddy失去了耐心，他在Brett大腿上抹了一把，就着那点润滑油撸了几把，进入了Brett。

Brett太紧了。在他嘴唇下，Brett深深地吸气吐气，努力地放松着。Eddy跪起来，掐着Brett的腰把他拖近。他注意到他们的姿势有一点儿像先前的那一轮：Brett躺着，他跪坐着。他更加用力地掐着Brett的腰，同时他注意到Brett胸口的口红痕。

他进到最深处，低头去覆盖那痕迹。他一边律动着，一边追随着口红的痕迹，最后他含住Brett的乳珠。那个小小的组织总是翘着，总是在提醒他它的存在。他用牙齿叼住它，加了一点点力道——就一点点。Brett伸手把他散落的头发别到耳后。Eddy被他惊到，抬头看他。刹那间他真的以为他们在做爱。

“你知道，”Brett轻柔地说，“我操她比你操我用力多了。”

Eddy瞪着他。他不太确定他应该作何反应。他甚至不确定他如何感受。他想要询问，却又觉得不合时宜。最后，他说：“你又不是女的。”

“我不是。”Brett似乎是在赞同，又似乎是在叹息。他的手放在Eddy大腿上把他拉近。“快一点，”他不耐烦地说，“我累了。”

于是他加快了速度。他握着Brett的膝盖在他身体里冲刺，然后射在Brett身体里。他跪坐在床上，再一次看着Brett。他看起来与十五分钟前并无不同。

他终于还是问了：“你在想什么？”

Brett懒洋洋地伸了伸腿。他坐起来，从床边跳了下去，落地时略微摇晃了两下。“等等，”Eddy伸手抓住他的小臂，“回答我的问题！”

“你。”Brett又急又快地说，“松手！”

“狗屎。”Eddy把他拽回床上。“今晚到底是怎么了？我不明白。到底是为什么？”

Brett黑沉沉的眼睛望着他。他看来非常疲倦。

“有什么关系呢？”他问，“你就当做了一场梦，醒来时你什么都不会记得。”

“但我会记得。”Eddy急促地说，仿佛在证明什么。

“没有关系了，”Brett不耐烦了。“随你怎么理解，我要去洗澡。我建议你这样想：扯平了，像你说的。”

他站起来，赤身裸体仍然气势磅礴，头也不回地走进浴室。

扯平了吗？Eddy不知道。但是，这是一个答案。一个解释。足够好了。

他回到自己干净整洁的床上，疲惫地躺下。


	15. 一段对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果在16年的比赛上Eddy得了一等奖。

“Hey Brett！猜猜看发生了什么！”

“一等奖？”

“正是！今天晚上我想好好庆祝一下。一起来吗？”

“当然！”

“……以及，你也知道这意味着什么，对吗？”

“我知道。”

“更多的练习。”

“我知道。”

“……我觉得我做错了什么。”

“我不觉得。你做得很好。嘿，不是说好庆祝吗？别难过。”

“我不知道……我只是……我不想结束TSV这个频道。”

“那就别。我们总会抽出时间的。Ray不就是这样吗？”

“没错。”

“我还是觉得……也许做TSV会更好。我是说……当我看到乐团的时候，我想到的时候无尽的重复……可是TSV面对的是未知，虽然令我恐惧，却也令我激动。”

“Eddy，你知道我的决定：我们要么一起留在乐团，要么一切辞职做TSV。无论如何，我们会一起面对的。”

“我知道。”

“并且，无论哪个选择我都是完全考虑过才接受的，好吗？”

“好的。就只是。你知道吗？”

“呣？”

“二等奖也很优秀……评委说她和钢伴眼神交流不够。”

“这种事情也很常见。”

“但这很——荒谬！眼神交流？！这算什么理由？”

“他们总要找个理由出来吧。”

“可是有那么多的——那么多的角度。眼神交流。我觉得……我觉得挺恶心的。”

“Eddy。”

“唉。我知道……我不应该这么说……可是这些竞赛……评选……我越来越觉得是胡闹。”

“你还在听吗？Brett？”

“我在。我在想你说的话。”

“真的？”

“你想听听我的想法吗？”

“当然。你说吧，我现在脑子乱得很……”

“我认识你已经——十年了？十一年？”

“十一年。”

“我了解你。如果你想不通一件事情，你会把自己搞得很抑郁。”

“呃，是，是这样的。”

“你看，我就不。我不会管说不说得通，我只管我高不高兴。所以，这么说吧，你不高兴……留在乐团，继续比赛，继续竞争，你不高兴。你不会高兴的。”

“听起来像个诅咒。”

“你只会越来越不高兴。”

“更像一个诅咒了。”

“你知道我的意思。当然我也可以说你只是遇上了一个傻逼……但是，实话说吧，我们在一套过于繁复的体系里，优秀的人实在是太多，而资源永远少得可怜，所以分配资源的人需要用各种方法去筛选：首先是技术，然后是感染力，然后是你的表情，然后——”

“我知道、我知道了，前辈，不用给我讲这些。”

“所以，显然你没法接受，而且我知道你不可能学会接受。所以。”

“……你能接受吗？”

“我？”

“嗯。”

“我能。”

“真的？”

“是啊，我早就接受了。并不是说我喜欢，或者我认可。我知道我现在没法改变。”

“可是你能继续和它共处？”

“我能。”

“为什么？”

“我不觉得这是正确的问题。”

“那什么是？”

“你说呢？”

“……你真的能接受留下吗？在两个选项中，你没有任何偏倚吗？你知道，我开始觉得你在劝我辞职。”

“我只是说你不可能高兴。”

“所以，你更喜欢哪个？留下还是辞职？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？！”

“我不知道。如果是OneSetViolin，我可以立刻作出决定，但是不，这是我们俩……所以，如果你不知道，我也不知道。”

“你的决定是什么？”

“你知道我的梦想是独奏家。”

“所以你会选择留下。”

“是的。”

“那么——”

“不，但是那是在我一个人的前提下。听着，我再说一遍，TSV是我们俩的事。”

“你是说你愿意为了我放弃你的梦想？”

“不，我是觉得我们俩一起可以做到更多。比我一个人能做到的更多。”

“哇哦。”

“别说你不是这么想的。”

“我是这么想的。”

“所以，留下我会很坦然，辞职我也会很激动。但是你不一样。”

“好好想想，但要我说，你想得太多了，Eddy。也许你应该偶尔冲动一次。”

“谢谢，Brett。”

“不用。对了，晚上是去你家吗？”

“不，不是。我把地址发给你。”

“好，那晚上见。”

“再见。”


	16. 摸鱼两则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wb记录，单恋两则

（素材冰水）

（如果你爱一个人，你就会对ta的痛苦感同身受。）

 

Brett捧着盛冰水的碗，他的指关节却在刺痛。毫无疑问那是来自Eddy的疼痛。Brett清楚地感觉到疼痛甚至没有没过指尖。他无情地催促着：Come on!

那刺痛自始至终没有达到值得抬抬眉毛的地步。Brett确知Eddy的惨叫是装相，因此他毫无愧疚地摸出手机开始Snapchat。

但无论如何，Eddy的哭叫还是令他产生了怀疑。也许他的感觉有那么一点不准了？他把手插进冰水中，在短暂的反应期后，刺痛如刀割袭击他的每一寸皮肤。Brett抽出手，嘟囔了一句。

Eddy仍然在小声哭诉。他没有听见。他没有看到。他没有感觉。

 

* * *

 

他又走神了。他的朋友认真地思考着，露出少见的专注模样。和他拉琴的时候不一样，这时候的他是……更加内敛的，没有那么……自信。像……一泓春水。他看着他，然后……风吹来了。他在湖波漾起之前移开视线，可是他的心仍然被波及。

……“你看这个，”他说。

他的朋友看向他手指的地方。安静地看着。他知道他看不懂中文。他说出口的话变了。

“我爱你。”

Brett困惑地看了一眼。他可能看出了字数不对，但他没说什么。他看着他的朋友。

“好的？”他说。

“这不是很浪漫吗？”

“是，”Brett无动于衷。

 


End file.
